<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>who's throwing balls? by scaryspiice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012334">who's throwing balls?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryspiice/pseuds/scaryspiice'>scaryspiice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Shiratorizawa, but its tiny ok, no regrets, theres a lil bit of bullying, writing about my boi tendou again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryspiice/pseuds/scaryspiice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘hAvE yOu ToLD TeNDoU yET?!’ you can already hear his stupid ass voice and you heavily regret even trusting semi with this information in the first place - who would have thought he’d become number one shipper? deep down, you understand he’s just trying to move you onto the next step of your crush but you’re not quite there yet.</p><p>( a lil one shot for tendou, i love him sm. )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>who's throwing balls?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“..so—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”<em>ssssshut.</em> up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”you didn’t even let me finish..”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">a dejected semi is now giving you the stink eye, though you elect to ignore it and push a finger to his lips <em>(not so gently either)</em> as another reminder to <strong>shut the fuck up</strong>. you already <em>know</em> what he’s going to ask and it is absolutely not a suitable topic when you’re standing in the gym.. with his whole team in earshot. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>‘hAvE yOu ToLD TeNDoU yET?!’</em> you can already hear his stupid ass voice and you heavily regret even trusting semi with this information in the first place - who would have thought he’d become number one shipper? deep down, you understand he’s just trying to move you onto the next step of your crush but you’re not quite there <strike>yet</strike>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you’ve had a fat crush on tendou for about one year now, since semi invited you to watch practice when you were a first year. it <em>was</em> conflicting; on one hand you were thankful to your best friend that he introduced you to his team (<em>especially</em> the redhead) but on the other.. you curse him to the <strong>lowest</strong> circles of hell for making this crush so obviously unrequited; (there's no proof but you've allowed yourself to believe this).</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it’s not that you’ve <em>never</em> spoken to tendou, in fact you’re pretty good friends and chill together on the days you don’t have plans with semi and when he’s free from practice. but that’s all it is.. <strong>friends</strong>. the fear of ruining that friendship allows you to keep your crush a secret because not having him in your life at all isn’t even worth thinking about. so, best not risk it, <em>right?</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you’re <em>so</em> lame, y/n.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it’s muffled against your finger which reminds you to remove it. the only response he gets is you dragging your eyelid down and poking your tongue out; smartly, he takes that as the sign to drop it and start practicing.. like he should have been this <em>whole time</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he’s been trying for a year, nothings changing that now. you will take this to your god damned grave.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you just can’t keep <em>away</em> can you, y/n-chan~” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">there’s that playful tone you were waiting for. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what can i say tendou-kun.. your blocks just get me so <em>moist</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">just because you’re friends doesn’t mean you guys can’t flirt a little right? it’s totally.. <strong>platonic</strong>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>how</em> am i supposed to impress you when now all i can think about is you saying <strong>moist</strong>.. <em>hmm?</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>awww</em>, you want to impress lil, ole me?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you’re both smirking at each other before he’s poking a slender finger into your cheek which in turn you pretend to try and bite. semi is cringing.. you don’t even have to look at him to know. no one quite understands your dynamic with the middle blocker but that’s what makes it fun. <em>keep ‘em guessing</em> is what he whispers; only <strong>you</strong> see the irony in that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">•••</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">practice is going well, (so you <em>believe</em>.. you’re not quite up to date on the volleyball rules; much to semi’s dismay) your concentration bounces back and forth to the boys on the court and your phone until something is pulling your attention.. <strong><em>not</em> </strong>with good intent.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it’s not foreign to have some onlookers from the open gym doors, it’s <em>mainly</em> girls to come and ogle, on occasion it’s first years checking out the team to see if it’s worth joining.. but this visit is neither of those options and your blood is <em>boiling</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“he’s <strong>so</strong> weird looking.. how do they put up with him?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i heard he’s a 'devil worshipper'.. i know that’s far fetched but could you put it past him?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i used to go to middle school with him, it’s <em>so</em> funny they still call him guess <strong>monster</strong>.. it really suits him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you’re not stupid, you know who they’re talking about. fists are clenched on your lap, a low and slow exhale passing your lips before you take a subtle glance over to the door. a few boys at sniggering as they make no effort to hide that they’re staring at tendou; you’re <em>so</em> thankful he hasn’t noticed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">luckily, semi nears with goshiki, <em>the cutie with the bowl cut</em>, who has a ball in his hands. a light bulb is dimly lit above your head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>goshiki-kun!!</em>” voice is sickly sweet as you stand and make your way over. a little smile is forced to your lips, eyes closing to ensure the <strong>extra</strong> cuteness; goshiki is already hooked giving you an excited wave. semi.. <em>not so convinced</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“goshiki-kun.. could i <em>hold</em> the ball please? i don’t think i’ve <strong>ever</strong> felt a volleyball before!” it’s such a lame excused but there’s no hesitation on his part as he holds it out for you which you <em>gratefully</em> take, even slapping the ball a couple of times to really <em>emphasis </em>your interest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“pretty <em>tough</em> right, y/n-chan! my hands sting so bad so sometimes but it’s <strong>totally</strong> worth it to become the best ace ever!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yeah, totally!” your interest in the boys is diminishing <em>quickly</em> as you bounce the ball against the floor, once, twice, a third time before sharp eyes are landing on the boys are the door. semi clocks on quickly, eyes following yours to the boys only to notice where they’re staring too.<em> oh no</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hey now..” semi’s attempt at gaining your attention goes through one ear and out the other. he’s now <strong><em>fully</em> </strong>aware of your intentions and although you’re no athlete but you’ve got a good arm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>A I M</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>L O C K</strong>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">F I R E. </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it’s almost like a <em>beautiful</em>, slow motion cinematic masterpiece. the ball is flying out of your hand, launching it with all your might towards the boys at the door. you can hear semi shouting your name,<em> (not like you can bring the ball back now)</em>, goshiki squeaks out something before slapping a hand over his mouth, but your full attention is locked onto those 3 faces now morphing into fear. <strong>no one</strong> likes balls flying towards their faces.. <em>wink wink</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the thud is <em>deafening</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">a gorgeous bullseye. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the middle boy hits the deck after the ball collides with his face, the other two are looking on in horror as you take a step toward. the entire volleyball team are now staring, unsure of what just happened yet they make no move to help. <em>good boys.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you summon your best shirabu aura, standing straighter in an attempt to look down on them. semi feels a chill run up his spine, he swears the gym got a little darker. <em>understandably</em>, goshiki has covered his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“if <em>i</em> hear you talk <strong>shit</strong> about <em>him</em> ever again, i will <em><strong>personally</strong> </em>castrate you in front of the <em>entire</em> school. do you understand?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">voice is low and as menacing as you could make it. you understand you’re not <em>overly</em> threatening but with the entire volleyball team now edging closer behind you out of curiosity, the bullies can only frantically nod at you whilst helping the one sprawled on the floor up and moving away from the gym as quickly as they possibly can. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">moving to collect the stray ball, you turn to face the gym with that little smile back in place, ignoring the confused stares they offer. “thanks for letting me hold it, goshiki-kun! i <em>can’t</em> believe it slipped out of my hands so easily!” holding the ball back out, he’s slightly hesitant to take it from you whilst giving you a nervous smile. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the tension in the gym is immediately broken when tendou laughs, it’s no soft laugh either, it’s his signature <em>cackle</em> which has your lips pulling into a grin. throwing a peace sign up to semi before you’re taking your seat on the bench by the door again. but semi isn’t letting it go that <strong>easily</strong>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“y/n.. what the <em><strong>fuck</strong> </em>was that about?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“talk shit, get hit, <em>boyyyyy!</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i’m <span class="u">not</span> even kidding.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you huff, patting the space next to you on the bench which he quickly occupies. making sure no one else is listening and back to spiking balls, you lean in slightly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“..they were making fun of tendou.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>ah</em>.. ok, fair enough.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">that’s <strong>all</strong> he needed to hear. absolute good reason in his eyes, he’s not even mad. the smile is back on his lips as he bounces back to his feet, giving your hair a little ruffle. he’s not outwardly saying he <em>approves</em> of your method.. but he <strong>completely</strong> understands why you did what you did. it’s no secret what tendou has endured but semi knows you would have done what you did crush or no crush; he appreciates that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">thankfully, the team go to semi for an explanation and you know not to worry that he’ll out you like that.. at least not to tendou. you don’t doubt that some of the other team members are aware of your crush, even if they are.. they don’t say anything. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">•••</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">practice ends with no more casualties of balls to the face; <em>luckily</em>. but tendou’s lingering stares did <strong>not</strong> go unnoticed. you <em>totally</em> tried to play it cool the first couple of times you caught him, even throwing up the peace sign which he returned with enthusiasm but even after that, you felt the dreaded blush creeping up your neck and turning your cheeks red. <em>it’s not like he’s <strong>never</strong> looked at you before, get a grip!</em> your phone became <strong>super</strong> interesting after that, absolutely nothing to do with the fact you didn’t want him to see your face matching his hair colour. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the offer to hang out at their dorms was tempting but you did <em>genuinely</em> have homework to do; (thank god or you may have <strong>exploded</strong> if you caught him looking anymore). living 10 minutes from the school was a blessing in disguise, plus as long as you text semi once you got home, they allowed you to walk yourself. waving them all off, even blowing a few kisses which goshiki pretended to catch whilst ushijima looked mildly concerned at the invisible things he was catching, you headed home. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the text was sent to semi once you got in, not expecting reply back you chucked your phone into the bed and made your way into the kitchen to fix yourself dinner. twenty minutes later your back in your room, <em>begrudgingly</em> getting your homework out on your desk, grabbing your phone to get your study playlist ready, you can’t help your eyebrows shooting you to your hairline when you see the texts on your phone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">[text message: sexy redhead </span> <span class="s2">👹</span> <span class="s1">]</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(19:27) so..</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">(19:27) what had you throwing balls in peoples faces today </span> <span class="s2">👀</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(19:28) i’m almost a little jelly~~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">[text message: no1 fan</span> <span class="s2">✨</span> <span class="s1">]</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(19:46) i’ll tell u what i told the media and my fans </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(19:46) talk shit get hit </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">(19:46) </span> <span class="s2">👉🏻🏐</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(19:47) is that even a volleyball lol idk</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">[text message: sexy redhead </span> <span class="s2">👹</span> <span class="s1">]</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(19:48) you’re so wise</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">(19:48) move over edgar allen poe </span> <span class="s2">✋🏻</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(19:48) lmao ok no but srsly now </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(19:49) did they say something to u or summin?? </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">(19:49) i will HAPPILY spike someone in the face for you </span> <span class="s2">😌😌</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you’re going to ignore your heart fluttering a little there and the redness which has taken your face hostage.. <em>again</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">[text message: no1 fan</span> <span class="s2">✨</span> <span class="s1">]</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">(19:51) omg</span> <span class="s2">🖤🖤🖤</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(19:51) you’re so romantic, vagina totally fluttered </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(19:51) LMAO</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">(19:52) no foreal they were saying some </span> <span class="s2">✨</span> <span class="s1">unsavoury</span> <span class="s2">✨</span> <span class="s1"> things and i didn’t like it</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(19:52) it wasn’t about me tho dw dw </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">[text message: sexy redhead </span> <span class="s2">👹</span> <span class="s1">]</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">(19:53) </span> <span class="s2">👁👅👁</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(19:53) lemmie take a lil guess </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">(19:53) </span> <span class="s2">🤔🤔</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(19:53) it was totally me wasn’t it </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">[text message: no1 fan</span> <span class="s2">✨</span> <span class="s1">]</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(19:54) ...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(19:54) no.. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">(19:54) </span> <span class="s2">😞</span> <span class="s1"> yeh</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">[text message: sexy redhead </span> <span class="s2">👹</span> <span class="s1">]</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(19:56) thought so lmao </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">(19:56) u know it doesn’t bother me y/n-chan</span> <span class="s2">😎</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(19:57) but thank u </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(19:57) u could have totally pretended u didn’t hear so that was pretty sick of u </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">(19:57) </span> <span class="s2">🖤</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you take a moment to squeak out loud and screenshot the conversation. yes, you’re losing your shit over an <em>emoji</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">[text message: no1 fan</span> <span class="s2">✨</span> <span class="s1">]</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(20:02) yeah but that doesn’t make it ok even if ur not bothered </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(20:02) it heckin bothered me but it’s cool</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">(20:02) i got ur back boo </span> <span class="s2">🙌🏻</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">(20:03) i will throw balls into anyone’s face for u </span> <span class="s2">🖤</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">[text message: sexy redhead </span> <span class="s2">👹</span> <span class="s1">] </span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(20:05) that’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(20:05) anyways~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(20:06) wanna come see a movie with me tomorrow </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(20:06) there’s a new horror film out and the boys won’t come </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">(20:06) APPARENTLY i “scream” too loudly </span> <span class="s2">👁👄👁</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">[text message: no1 fan</span> <span class="s2">✨</span> <span class="s1">]</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(20:07) Y E S </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">(20:07) semi is such a pussy he won’t ever come </span> <span class="s2">👁💧👄💧👁</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">(20:08) we could totes do that popcorn bucket trick </span> <span class="s2">🍿</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(20:08) jokes</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">(20:08).. unless </span> <span class="s2">👀</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">[text message: sexy redhead </span> <span class="s2">👹</span> <span class="s1">]</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(20:10) woah</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(20:10) W O A H </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">(20:11) are u foreal </span> <span class="s2">🤤</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(20:11) lol ur totally messing with me </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(20:11) ..are u messing with me??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">[text message: no1 fan</span> <span class="s2">✨</span> <span class="s1">]</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(20:13) haha lol uhh </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(20:13) do u want me to be foreal?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(20:13) or do u want me to be messing with u?</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">(20:13) </span> <span class="s2">😅</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">[text message: sexy redhead </span> <span class="s2">👹</span> <span class="s1">]</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(20:17) y/n-chan..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(20:17) are you FLIRTING flirting with me rn????</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oh no. <em>you fucked it</em>. you laid it on too heavy. your thumbs hover over the letters a little too long. do you just shut him down? make a joke of it.. again. or is this your chance to get to the <em>next level</em>; semi’s wording. should you ring semi? no he’s probably with him. after a small argument with yourself you decided on = fuck it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">[text message: no1 fan</span> <span class="s2">✨</span> <span class="s1">]</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(20:26) uh yeah </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(20:26) have been for the last year but thank u for noticing </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">(20:26) </span> <span class="s2">💀</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">10 minutes have passed since he’s left you on read and you’re biting back the urge to tell him you’re just <em>kidding</em>, totally do <em><strong>NOT</strong> </em>have any feelings. you’ve already sent a text to semi about your.. <em>unfortunate</em> circumstance but he hasn’t even opened it. a heavy sigh passes your lips as you lock your phone and turn it face down; just pretending it didn’t happen makes it easier. maybe you can still persuade him to be friends.. you loudly groan at the thought. your phone pings and you instantly feel nauseous, maybe you can just fall asleep and deal with it in the morning.. you last one minute before you’re grabbing your phone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">[text message: sexy redhead </span> <span class="s2">👹</span> <span class="s1">]</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(20:41) brb</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you stare at the message for what seems to be like an <em>eternity</em>, you hope perhaps if you stare at it <strong>intensely</strong> you’ll pick up on a hidden message.. <em>wishful thinking</em>. firstly; who even <em>says</em> brb anymore? secondly; he’s <strong>totally</strong> blocked you.. you can’t fault him. you can’t even <em>imagine</em> how uncomfortable he might be feeling. you flop onto the bed and place a pillow over your face, maybe you can scream away these unpleasant feelings. the text message notification goes off once more, a muffled '<em>shut up'</em> comes from behind the pillow. do you even have the mentality to look? peeking one eye open, you relax slighting seeing semi’s name.. only to <strong>immediately</strong> frown opening his message. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">[text message: semi wemi</span> <span class="s2">👽</span> <span class="s1">]</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">(20:46) </span> <span class="s2">😉</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">your thumbs are <em>furious</em> in their attack on the keyboard, <em>what kind of best friend—!!</em> your anger infused text is cut short when you can hear the doorbell going; okay you can’t be angry now that he’s here - <strong>instant forgiveness</strong>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">being alone in the house you make your way to the front door to let him in; your mum is going to be <em>disappointed</em> she missed semi coming over. pulling the door open.. you immediately almost slam it closed. it is <strong>not</strong> semi. in fact, you have a heavy breathing tendou on your doorstep who looks as if he’s just.. <em>run here</em> in what looks to be his pyjamas? <em>say something!!</em> you’re aware you’re staring at him but he’s staring right back.. oh god was he <strong>that</strong> mad he came here?? you know it’s bad because he’s never speechless. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“look, tendou—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the apology is on the tip of tongue but you’re cut off in the most surprising yet <em>pleasant</em> way. eyes widen slightly when his lips find yours; so soft and gentle, you can smell his cologne, it’s <em>overwhelming</em> but as if on instinct your eyes flutter shut and you’re melting into the kiss.  <em>o h </em>. you both break apart slightly but he keeps the closeness, you decide <strong>not</strong> to comment on the fact he has to <em>bend over</em>. your hands move to grip the front of his jumper, pulling his lips back to you; an <em>urgency</em> that wasn’t present before now at full potency. his hands hold your face, those slender fingers threading into your hair slightly as he makes the move to deepen the kiss, his tongue flicking out against your lips, awaiting the permission you easily grant not a second later, eliciting a small moan from the back of your throat. you can't even believe this is happening. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you’re still on your doorstep and you do <strong>not</strong> care; you're still coming to terms with the fact that he <em>ran</em> here.. to kiss you. with <em>much</em> reluctance, you break the kiss, panting ever so slightly and highly aware your face hot. you pull him into the entryway of your home, closing the door behind him for that <em>little bit</em> of privacy. one of his hands has stayed upon your face, thumb gently brushing under your eye. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“..i thought you were <em>mad</em>..” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it comes out a little broken; the kiss has rendered you <em>somewhat</em> speechless. but you finally lift your head to meet his intense gaze when he makes a funny noise; he’s surprised. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“mad?! i’ve been waiting <em><strong>AGES</strong></em> to do that.. i thought you had a thing for semisemi!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em><strong>EH?!?!</strong></em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“that’s why i took so long to text back—“ a free hand raises as he scratched his cheek; he’s not one to be <strike>nervous</strike> yet he feels the pink tint grace the top of his ears. “i had to go check with semisemi.. i was <strong>totally</strong> prepared to fight him for <em>you</em> though—— turns out he was waiting for us to.. do.. <em>this</em>..”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“..he ships us <em>so hard</em>.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“well, who the <strong>HECK</strong> wouldn’t?!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you both seem to visibly relax before he’s pulling you into a hug, you take advantage and bury your noise into his sweater; he smells <em>so good</em>. his lips are pressing to the top of your head and staying there, feeling the vibrations of his murmur against your skull.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“we’re in this <em>together</em> forever now.. no take backs or backsies~”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“fuck yeah, death <em>do us part</em>, bitch.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it’s muffled against his chest but he’s grinning nonetheless. he doesn’t believe many will be surprised by this revelation.. in fact, semi has probably already spread the word. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you do manage to find your way back to the bedroom, only to continue the hug horizontally instead on your bed.. a lot more comfortable. legs tangling with each other, soft kisses given here and there before he’s pulling back and looking.. <em>serious</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i do have to ask you something <strong>important</strong>..”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ok.. <em>shoot</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“——does this mean we can <em>absolutely</em> do the popcorn bucket trick tomorrow?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sksks i hope you enjoyed reading (if u finally got to the end!!) </p><p>any kudos &amp; (nice) comments would be welcomed oxox</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>